Dead
by Zanchev
Summary: Kenny is dead. Again. But this time, what will Damien realise, and will Kenny ever find true peace?


One-shot

Damien x Kenny

"McKormick? Kenny, are you ok?"

The blue eyes slowly cracked open and a gloved hand brushed messy blonde hair away from the pale face.

"Yeah, I'm alright I guess."

Blue eyes gazed into red ones and the black haired boy opposite him flushed slightly.

"Good. What was it this time?" Damien asked, trying to distract his friend from his own red face.

"Another one of those fucking door to door salesmen, this one wanted to prove that the Hoover he was selling had great suction, so he plugged it in and switched it in. I guess he wasn't lying, coz the bloody thing went berserk and ripped half my face off." The blonde recounted, wincing at the painful memory.

"Ooh, that one must've hurt." Damien offered, assisting Kenny in gaining an upright position.

"Meh, it's not as bad as that hobo who beat me to death with his shoe. That was long, painful and degrading all in one." The blonde chuckled.

"Triple whammie," Satan's son laughed along with Hell's most frequent visitor.

The two made their way through the gates and towards Damien's room. Grabbing a few bottles of Canadian Cider, the boys settled down to wait out Kenny's death.

Hell wasn't all that bad, contrary to popular belief. There were actually three parts to the afterlife, not just two. There was still Heaven, full of Mormons and small children – like, toddler small- and Hell, where everyone else spent the rest of eternity, but there was also the place where the truly evil people, like Hitler and the Ice-cream Man, went to be punished for their sins (world domination attempts and not stopping the freaking van on time). This place was unanimously given the title 'GYM'.

"So, what do you want to do tonight, Kenny?" Damien asked.

"Same thing we do every night, Damien. Try to take over the world!" Kenny threw back his head and let out a maniacal laugh, only stopping when a well-aimed pillow hit him on the nose.

"Seriously, you stopped aging mentally when you turned five." Damien rolled his eyes and swigged at his cider.

"Aww, you give me too much credit!" Kenny grinned mischievously.

Damien chuckled and inclined his head in acknowledgement of his defeat.

"Touché, old friend, I applaud your quick thinking." The raven haired boy smiled. The two continued their friendly banter until Kenny suddenly spoke seriously.

"Damien, when do you think I'll actually stop going back to the mortal world? Do you think I'll ever finally find peace?"

Damien froze, before slowly turning to gaze at the blonde boy. He had watched this skinny little kid grow through his frequent trips between worlds. Damien remembered when Kenny first came through those fiery gates. The kid had looked really calm and, instead of screaming like most people, Kenny had simply said;

"Mmmphf."

This was quickly translated to a passive;

"Oh, bugger."

Damien smirked, before laughing aloud when he recalled what the blonde had said next.

"Got any matches? I'm hankering for a smoke."

From then on, the two formed a fast friendship. Damien and Kenny had gotten into heaps of trouble and had had a hell of a lot of fun.

"-ien? Damien, hello?"

The red eyed boy shook out of his nostalgia and turned back to Kenny.

"Yeah?"

"I asked you if and when I would stop going back to South Park." Kenny smirked at Damien.

"I honestly don't know Kenny. What brought on the deep questions?" The son of Satan quickly covered for his wandering thoughts.

"I don't know, just curious I guess." Kenny mumbled. Damien smirked, staring fondly at the blonde in front of him. Instead of a small, skinny seven year old, Kenny had grown up to be a small, skinny seventeen year old.

'The two of us have grown up so much,' Damien thought.

The time soon came for Kenny to return to Kyle, Stan and the rest of his friends and family in South Park.

"Well… I guess I'll see you later, Damien." Kenny looked a little nervous.

"Yes, I suspect you will, McKormick." The red eyed boy replied.

Kenny turned to leave, and Damien felt a pang in his chest, He hated this part of Kenny's demise, the bit when he left Damien in Hell and went back to his life.

'Damn me to Hell,' he thought and rashly called out to his friend.

"Ken! Kenny!" Damien ran to the blonde boy as said person turned.

"What is it, Dam?" Kenny asked.

Instead of replying, Damien simply did something he had dreamed of doing for a very long time. He leaned in and gently kissed the blonde boy on his soft lips. It lasted but a moment, but as Damien pulled away, he felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"Come back soon, ok?" the black haired boy asked in earnest.

The blue eyed boy in front of him stared, before breaking into a breathtaking smile.

"I will," Kenny promised.

He turned and walked to the gates of Hell. Damien waved as Kenny paused to look behind him.

"And next time, I might just stay…" Kenny smiled and slowly disappeared, leaving Damien to await his return once more.

**A.N. ~**

**Well, this is my first fic up.**

**excitement!**

**Please let me know what you think, R & R.**

**Just until next time!**

**Ja matta!**

**Jerri :D**


End file.
